She kinda reminds me of Agent Gina Toscano
by scubysnak
Summary: Lindsey and Catherine try to get Sofia to admit that a character on a popular television series reminds her of someone she works with. One shot


**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'em...though I wish I did! And if I did...the fun I could have!!!

**A/N: This story was meant purely as fiction—as is everything that I write and post here. That's why it's called fanfiction. **

**As such, writers like me, take certain liberties with story lines and characters. **

**If you're looking for something that (1) sticks to the characters as they are personified on the show, (2) doesn't stray from the storylines provided by the show, or (3) is strictly rooted in science and forensics, you should find someone else's stories to read. **

**You'll find some of that in each of my stories, but never all of it.**

Lindsey quickly paused the show she had been watching. "See, look. This is the one I was telling you about. Does she remind you of anyone?"

"I don't know, Lindsey. I guess she kinda does. She looks a little familiar. I used to watch this show all the time when I was working at the lab."

Lindsey turned to Sofia spoke very slowly. "Look again. Of course she looks familiar. Who does she remind you of? You shouldn't have to think too hard about this."

Sofia sat forward on the couch. "I still don't know, Linds. Who do you think she looks like?"

Lindsey shook her head in defiance. "No way are you getting off that easy. Just watch the rest of this episode. You'll see it soon enough."

The pair sat on the couch and watched the rest of the episode of "West Wing" that Lindsey had recorded.

"You have to see it. Please tell me you see it. I will lose all faith in you as a detective if you don't get this."

"Don't get what?" the voice of her mother drifted across the room.

Catherine made her way into the living room. She bent over the couch and gave Sofia a kiss on the cheek before falling down on the couch beside her. "What are we talking about here?"

"Your daughter seems to think that this woman on the show we were watching should remind me of someone. And I don't get it. I'll admit that she looks familiar, but I'm not sure why. I tried telling her that I used to watch this all the time when I was just a CSI and that's probably why this woman looks familiar to me."

"Nope, that's not why she looks familiar. I can't believe we depend on people like you to protect and defend us," Lindsey said as she trudged up the stairs. "I hope we never have to depend on you to ID someone."

Some time later, Catherine and Sofia were tangled in each other's arms on the couch watching the news when Catherine asked her about show Lindsey had watched with her earlier.

"It was 'The West Wing.'"

"I never had you pegged as the type to sit down and watch that sorta show," Catherine said as she leaned in closer to her lover.

"It was syndicated and on when I'd get off of work. I don't watch it anymore, but I used to." Sofia thought for a moment longer before adding, "What was that supposed to mean about me not seeming like the type of person that would sit down and watch that sorta show?"

"Nothing sweetie. I just meant that you don't seem like the political drama type. That's all. Let's watch the episode together and see if we can figure out who Lindsey thinks the woman looks like. Did she delete the recording?" 

"No, it's still on there. Here, you work the remote. You're much better with these battery operated devices than I am," Sofia couldn't help but snicker at her home comment as she passed the remote to Catherine.

Half an hour later into the episode about the assassination attempt on the president, Catherine jumped off of the couch and yelled, "Oh. My. God."

"What? What's wrong?" Sofia sat straight up, giving her full attention to Catherine.

"I see it!!! Don't you?" Sofia just shook her head in disagreement.

"Look very carefully, 'Fia. Look at how she walks—how much confidence she carries. Look at that poor posture. You see it?"

Sofia was squinting at the television. "I still don't know who I'm supposed to be reminded of when I look at this Agent." She sat back down in frustration. "You and your kid are driving me nuts. Give me a clue here. Please, I'm begging you."

"You used to date her. I'm surprised you don't see the resemblance yourself."

"She doesn't look anything like Wendy."

"Not her," Catherine said.

"…or Mia…" Sofia offered once again.

Catherine shook her head. "Wrong again."

"…or Teri…" Sofia was rubbing her chin and thinking about all of the women she had dated.

At the mention of name 'Teri,' Catherine turned toward Sofia.

"Teri? Teri who?"

Sofia smiled at the memory. "Teri Miller."

"You dated Teri Miller?"

"You're right. Dated implies that we did more than screw each other senseless."

Catherine shook her head. "I didn't know about this. Anyway, who are you leaving out?"

Sofia was quickly growing tired of the game she had been forced to play twice already today. "I don't know Catherine. How about you tell me who I'm forgetting?"

"Fine, I'll tell you. Tall. Dark hair. Dark eyes. Intense."

Sofia barely whispered her name. "Sara."

"Yeah, Sara." Catherine sat back down on the sofa beside her lover and said, "That Agent Gina Toscano reminds me of Sara. If I didn't know better, I swear they were the same person."

"Yeah, well we know that Sara could never cut it in Hollywood. She'd get eaten alive by those people. She's just not the actress type."

Catherine laughed heartily at Sofia's observation. "Ain't that the truth?"


End file.
